I Didn't Mean It
by CyphonFiction
Summary: How were you supposed to know he had allergies? (Yet another xReader drabble request from Tumblr.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Request:** Basically, Reader knew Billy before death, and meets him as a ghost._

_it was a very long request over all. I did what I could with it XD CONGRATS! YOU'RE A MURDERER!_

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet! Snacks are here!" Billy cheered as you entered the room a brown paper sack in your arms filled with all kinds of game time goodies. It had been your turn to get the snacks, and you think you did a pretty good job picking them. Billy barely waits for you to hand him the bag before tearing into it, his hand coming out a moment later clutching a plastic jar of a common brown goop. "What's this stuff, Bromeo?" He asked curiosity burning, the young man practically bouncing in his seat at the idea of something new.<p>

You give him a skeptical look and tell him what it is. Seriously, how did he not know what peanut butter was? "Peanut butter huh? Never tried it!" Pausing the game, which was pointless now since his character had already been killed twice while he was distracted, he ditched his controller to open the jar.

You take the seat next to him and pick up your own controller, content to let him stuff his face while you take your turn playing.

"Dude! This stuff is amazing!" You hear Billy proclaim as he continues stuffing finger-fulls of the glop into his mouth. You laugh at his ridiculousness and mention that there was a spoon in the bag, but he ignores you.

It wasn't very noticeable at first, especially since you were so invested in the game you were playing, but it didn't take long for the game to go forgotten. Billy had started choking and gasping for air. Your head snapped to look at him to notice his face was swelling. Because you're panicking it takes you a while to put two and two together and call 911. By the time the ambulance arrives and takes him away you fear the worst. He had turned blue during the six minute wait. You knew he couldn't breathe, but you didn't know what to do about it…

The press released a rather tight-lipped statement the next morning. Billy Joe Cobra was no more. You felt so terrible about it all. He had been your best friend and you had killed him with a simple snack run. No one blamed you for it…Billy had never had peanut butter before. No one could have guessed such a strong allergic reaction would have happened to the immortal pop star… But you still blamed yourself.

Despite your guilty conscience, you feel it's only right to go to his funeral, and arrive wearing one of the only things he had given you while you were friends. A simple black watch. It had been Billy's to begin with but he claimed it was too bland and let you have it. Now it's your only reminder of him. His home and all other worldly possessions had been given to some distant relatives and you knew you wouldn't be going back to the place where you killed your friend.

As you enter the viewing room of the casket your mouth goes dry. Something is there… At the front of the room you see it. A semi-transparent blue figure, looking creepily like Billy. The Billy-thing is trying to get the mourners attention but no one is paying him any mind. he looks like he's getting upset about this and you swallow nervously. Perhaps it was Billy's ghost come back to seek revenge on you for killing him! Nearing panic mode once again in such a short week, you try to make a break for it but crash into another mourner causing quite a commotion.

"BROZAI!" The ghost of Billy Joe Cobra shouts out at seeing you. You turn to look terrified just in time to see it fly right up next to you. "Got any more of that peanut butter?" it asks grinning wide.

You scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hmm I hadn't intended to put more to this one but HEY when inspiration hits ya!_

* * *

><p>It had been several months since the incident which you'd rather not even remember. But the floating, glowing, TRANSPARENT, version of your once living best friend always brought back the memory of what you had done.<p>

Billy seemed cool about it though. "Wasn't your fault, Bromigo." He would always say while downing an extra large sized jar of peanut butter. Which honestly would cause you to gain at least a small smile now that you know this was literally the only way he could have ever enjoyed peanut butter, leaving you to believe perhaps that's why he'd become a ghost in the first place, though he neither confined nor denied the accusation.

Things settled down after a while, mourners finally starting to accept that Billy was dead and gone for good. Much to your confusion, Billy didn't even seem to realize he was dead half the time. Sometimes you'd find him "stuck" in a wall and have to calm him down enough for him to realize he could still just walk out.

Though you'd never tell the guy, all this ghost stuff was really freaking you out. You'd gotten jumpier and had trouble sleeping knowing a spirit was nearby. After all, didn't ghosts eventually seek revenge on their killers or something? Maybe Billy was only pretending to be the same to put you on edge? All the uncertainties were driving you crazy! And it was an incredible relief when Billy decided he was going to go back to his own home, worried what might happen to his stuff or his pet crocodile now that he was a ghost.

"Good luck." You had offered as sincerely as possible.

"I don't need luck! I'm the Cobra!" Billy had responded puffing out his chest at the statement before waving bye-bye and flying through the wall.

—-

The next time you saw Billy again you had been going to get some ice cream from the freezer. The frozen solid block of your dead-friend was there to greet you and You promptly screamed loudly and slammed the door your heart stopped beating out of your chest you opened the door again. "Billy?"

"Hey Brometheus! Mind getting me out of here? I'm kinda STUCK!" You nodded dumbly as you reached for the block of ghost-ice and tugged a few times before managing to dislodge the specter."Woo! Note to self! Freezers and ghosts do NOT mix!" Billy shuddered slightly before taking note of the ice cream you'd originally come to get and snagging it for himself. "Oo~ peanut butter fudge!"

A sigh escaped your lips as your ice cream was taken and devoured in one extended bite from the ghost. "Why were you in my freezer?"

"Oh right!" Billy then dove into a lengthy explanation of how Wendy had been taken by the zoo, and people kept trying to move into his home. By the end of it he was quite distressed and you couldn't help but give him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Sounds like a real bummer." You told the ghost thinking how you hadn't realized that people would obviously want to move into BIlly's pad now that the pop-star was no-more.

"Yeah…" Billy pouted for a moment before his mischievous grin returned. "So I've been trying to chase em out and so far it's working! Hah! Nobody's gonna live in the Cobra's crib except the Cobra!" The ghost rubbed his hands together conspiratorially an evil grin spreading on his pale face. "Nobody wants to live in a house that's haunted, ya know!"

You rose a brow at this comment, a few names came to mind of crazies out there who would love nothing more than to live in a real life haunted house. But you didn't have the heart to burst Billy's bubble. "Whatever it takes I guess." You shook your head as you left the kitchen. Ice cream break would have to happen later you guessed.


End file.
